


Smutty Shorts

by signatureessencee



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Dominatrix, Hetero, Humiliation, Lesbian, Multi, Pain, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, degredation, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signatureessencee/pseuds/signatureessencee
Summary: A book of my sexual fantasies and shorts by @signatureessencee on wattpad(backup is @signatureessencee2 on wattpad as well). These will be very nsfw and written as a pov( y/n). Some will be short, some will be long. Although each chapter will include a trigger warning, much or all of this will be non consensual!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Last and Worst Party

**Tw//Rape, Physical Abuse, Breeding, Blackmail**

_**Stories are missing necessary italics, and such because it was not written on here. I wrote it elsewhere and copied and pasted and well... You know how that goes(Paragraphs are also bunched together and annoying to read). I also refuse to write directly on here because I'm not a fan of the formatting so I’ll have to correct italics and other issues later.**_

_**Boyxgirl** _

  
My head snaps at the sound of the bedroom door opening, closing, and locking. I watched in confusion and simple shock as the boy I once knew was mere feet away from me. I thought I knew him. We'd been so close back in middle school when parties had streamers and balloons. Now they had alcohol and sex. It was around sophomore year of high school when I'd turned him down in front of all his friends. He'd managed to make himself into such an asshole for them and the way he leered at the bodies of girls who passed him and his friends at any given location and made equally crude remarks about them as they tensed up and walked faster wasn't him. Or maybe it was. But I didn't like that and as a person—I didn't like him. He'd hated me since that day but now we were eighteen and at the last party of the year. I didn't know where we stood now.

"That dress is so fucking hot." He remarks crudely as he sets down a cup of something he was drinking down on the floor by the door. For the first thing he'd said to me in the past two years that was... something. I watched frozen as he slowly strode through the room. Just barely with the illumination of the bedroom owner's night-light, I could see his features. Still inexplicably sexy for a foul human being, still Derick. I didn't know what to say or do here so I led with a question.

"Why'd you lock the door?" It was the main thing on my mind. That was odd as hell. It only gave me a negative feeling and I was unsure about what his intentions were. Although, I did have a feeling. And they were sinister.

"But what's underneath? I wonder." He reaches his arms forward pulling me against him like it was nothing and slaps a hand over my mouth. I send a foot flying back into his groin and I knew it hurt him very badly because he doubles over in pain. I jetted for the door with a goal as I now knew what his was. He was going to rápe me.

I get it unlocked and get it open before I'm yanked back by the top of my dress so hard that I hear some of the seams rip. I fall into the room onto my back with a painful thud as he slams the door shut again with vigor. He locks it once more and roughly pulls me upright by my arm. I was in too much pain to think right now... dazed if you will. But by the time I'd gotten back into my senses I saw his hand raise up and before I knew it I was disoriented again with the painful sting of his handprint left on my skin. My eyes were welling up with tears by now. I didn't know what was going on... well, I did but I didn't know what to do.

"I can already tell you're not going to enjoy this in the slightest but no worries, I'm plenty turned on for us both." He growls unzipping my dress with one hand as his other dirty hand found its way below my skirt and onto my ass. Through the blur of my tears I could see the boy I went to school with seemed like the devil right now. I didn't know why I was so afraid to fight back but I was. And as his hands undressed me before his perverted eyes I couldn't do anything.

"Why are you doing this, Derick? Please don't hurt me. There are plenty of girls who'd willingly do this with you." I manage somehow between my shaky breaths and fear. He says a few tsks accompanied by him shaking his head. He steps back with his hands on my shoulders as my dress fell at my feet. My skin felt dirty

"Poor you, kept out of the loop. I've been planning this ever since I asked you out in the 10th grade, remember? You told me off in very unkind words and we never spoke after that. But I'd always knew what I wanted to do, even back then. I just had to wait." He reaches a hand upward and plays with my hair, rubbing it between his fingers. What? I manage out. It was weak, it was pitiful. His smile only grew from it.

"You see," he begins allowing his hands to find the back of my bra, "I've always had the most vivid vision. I take you by force and you beg me to let you go. You'd beg to do anything else— be anywhere else besides beneath me as I thrust into your tight walls. Your cries— I've imagined them. They're oh so lovely. I've also imagined how I'd hurt you if you didn't behave. I'd never really pictured where but now I've got you where I want you. And you'll do anything I say to ensure I don't harm you in all the ways I've imagined, won't you?" he guides me to the bed before pulling my loose bra off my arms. All I can seem to do is shake my head in disbelief at what he was saying. What kind of sick person imagines râping someone and why did I feel so powerless? I move back on the bed as he climbs over me placing a hand on my throat while his other hand undid the button on his pants. I couldn't seem to do anything but back up. This seemed inevitable.

“No words, [y/n]? You know, that is what I like most about you. Come on, maybe I'm a man of reason. You haven't even tried.” He pouts as his pants got lost somewhere on the floor. He climbed back over me placing his hand over my mouth. I didn't know why I hadn't started screaming before this but I did once his free hand fondled my breast. I held my breath when he brought two of his fingers to my right nipple, increasing the pressure of it all from a gentle squeeze to an agonizing pinch. I squealed under his hand but it only seemed to encourage him to pinch harder.

“Oh, relax. I haven't even popped your cherry yet.” He says as he let go of my nipple and brought his hand to the band of my panties, “You probably expect me to comment on these, hm? Tell you how naughty they are for a girl like you and how I never expected it. That's the kind of girl you are right? Just as insane as me but too concerned with appearing innocent to show it? Well, that's okay. That's just what I like.” he tugs them off of me causing an increase in thrashing and muffled screams. I knew what was coming, I knew fighting it was useless. But the fear I felt right now begged me to try. Every time I tried to sit up his hand would leave my mouth and softly slap me on the side of it. Each attempt caused the smacks to grow harder and harder and that quickly put me in my place.

I laid there helplessly as he got to the point where he was prepared to enter me. I now felt his full weight on me and I couldn't get him off of me no matter how hard I tried. I felt his big member enter me and his hand finally got off of my mouth because he needed both of his hands to pin my arms down by my side. As he forced himself into me with no mercy his thrusts only grew faster. He was pounding into me almost immediately. I was sobbing loud enough that anyone on this floor should've heard me. I knew for certain there was no way out of it, and the pain only intensified.

His moans cause me to feel a foreign sense of pleasure in what he was doing but I knew it was wrong. But it hurt so bad.I found myself thrusting my hips up against his as they twisted and turned in a futile attempt to get away.

“Fuck. You can't take it, can you? You're so tight, I bet this hurts. If you want me to go easy on you just ask.” He tells me and so I do. I try to quiet my sobs as if attempting to keep him from being mad at me, “Please, get off of me.” It barely comes off as a whisper, “Why should I? You feel so good to me. Am I hurting you?” He sneers, pounding into me extremely hard right after. Begging him right now felt futile. I just wanted him to stop,“Yes Derick, it hurts so bad. Please let me go. I won't even tell anyone.” I promise. I suddenly didn't know if I would tell anyone. If I got out of here right now I'd probably keep running until this house was way out of sight.

He keeps pounding into me and I shut my eyes in agony now realizing that he was going to ignore me. I pursed my lips and tried to hold in all of my noise. My throat was hurting and it wasn't helping me anyhow, “Mhm, you're so fucking tight, [y/n].” He moans as he kept his pace in and out of me, “I’m so close. Fück. I'm going to cum in you and what the fùck are you going to do about it?” My eyes suddenly shot open in horror. If he did there was the possibility that I'd get pregnant... there was the possibility that he had an STD!

“No...” I sob praying to God that he'd find his soul and pull out of me. Bad enough he was forcing himself onto me but if he came in me I didn't know what I'd do, “Please Derick. I'll do anything you want, just, please. Please don't do it.” I plead trying to convince myself that it was going to work. That something in him would go off and he’d realize that I was a human being. That this was wrong!

“What do I care when I can make you do anything I want? Don't you realize how helpless you are? I've pinned you down, I've popped your cherry, I've fucked you mercilessly and next? I'm going to cum in you. And what're you doing? Laying here taking it. Cause that's all you can do, isn't it?”He sneers as he picked up an inhumane pace. I didn't know what to say or what to do but do what he said I was doing. Take it. He had complete control over me and my body and I just had to let him. Not by choice either.

It was moments after when I felt him cum inside of me, and as he pulled out of me I felt his warm liquid drip out of me too. I laid there feeling completely immobilized. I was frozen. I was trying my best to come up with a logical explanation for what just transpired but all I could do was watch him get off of me and get dressed.

“I'm a bit disappointed you weren’t more disobedient. I would've loved to show you what it is that I'm capable of. But maybe next time.” He fakes a pout as his pants arrive at his hips and he buttons them. I just watched his figure with tears blurring my vision. Derick, the boy I've known since middle school really just râped me. I was too in shock to do anything other than sob as tears flowed out of my eyes. I didn't have a proper response for anything he'd say moving forward either.

“I understand you've got money problems and won't be able to afford a plan b. That's okay, [y/n]. I've got you with anything you need. Tomorrow I'll be showing up to your apartment with the plan b expecting to be let in. I'm afraid it won't be free though. You okay with that? Or would you rather have my babies?”

I knew that I had no choice but to agree. I'd been disowned by my family for standing up against their controversial beliefs and I was barely making rent. I couldn't afford a plan b and I damn sure couldn't afford a baby.

“You can come by tomorrow.”


	2. My Bully and I

_**Tw// Blackmail, Face-sitting(with a little breath play?), overstimulation** _

_**Girlxgirl** _

I never anticipated that I'd spend my Friday night with my head between my bully’s legs in the middle of her living room floor. As odd as this predicament may sound it was absolutely necessary, and some backstory is probably needed to help you learn why. I'm bisexual. Except... nobody knows it but me and her. Apparently the girl I've been chatting with online for months... the one who lived in Ontario Canada? Actually lived right here in South Dakota. Yep, I'd been catfished by the one girl who hated me most. Now she knows I was into girls? So what? I wouldn't care except for the fact that my extremely religious mother was the assistant principal of the school. If I didn't take control of the situation, it’d reach her ears. So here I find myself, between Nina’s legs.

“For a dyke you don't do this too well!” She berates me as she better locked her legs around my back. My neck was beginning to hurt,

“Maybe it's cause I don't want to.” I say stressfully. I swear I could burst into tears right here right now. While the idea of being bossed around by a lesbian and be made to do things that I pretended I didn't want to was always arousing to me, I found myself troubled. I'd watched a million porn scenarios just like this and yet this was the most stressful thing ever.

“Well, you'd better if you don't want a certain secret of yours to get out. Now get your tongue all in there!” She demands causing the place between my legs to quiver. She bossed me around in school and behind her closed doors. At least now I kind of liked it.

“I can’t!” I admit, feeling disappointed in myself. I couldn’t let this secret get out. I couldn’t! “Well, you’re gonna have to let me try something if you want that secret to remain as such!” She smirks and I feel her legs unclasp from around me. She takes my hand and guides me upstairs to her bedroom where she makes me lie down on my back on her bed. It feels very sneaky, very séxy. It has my heart pumping for sure. But as soon as she hovered herself above me I felt my stomach drop. I was too inexperienced.

“You’re going to eat me out this way. If you aren't satisfying me you get punished, capiche?” She doesn't give me time to answer as she lightly lowers herself down so that I could reach my tongue up and stimulate her clít.Although punish felt like a naughty word that excited me I had no idea what she meant. That was until I'd apparently done something wrong and she lowered herself completely onto me. Wait no, I've seen this done before. I didn't think she’d do that! I tried to get some oxygen into my nose but I was completely unable to breathe. That was exactly what was intended.I was doing fine until the pressure built up in my chest and I needed air. I slapped the sides of her thighs and kicked my feet against the bed.

“Does the failure want to breathe? Are you going to do this right or does this need to get worse for you?”She cackles and speaks like the evil person she was. I feel like I can't take it anymore but that's when he lifts herself off of me and I gasp for air. Part of this felt incredible and indescribable. I liked this but I'd never admit it. It was humiliating. I didn't even know this was something I liked until now.

“You want to try again?” I plunge my tongue into her vagina and flick my tongue around there and bring it back to the clit. Hearing her moan above me made my own pussy throb and she somehow knew it. She made me lay down on my back and removes my underwear as she simply flips my skirt up. She sits on my pelvis so that her back was facing me and brings her hand over to my clit rubbing it slowly at first. Her pace speeds up immediately and I know I'm too weak to take it because my thighs fly closed. She separates my thighs and slaps the inside of them. She goes back to her fast rubbing all over my clit and then on my vagina lips and then back to my clit. The speed she was going had me moaning so uncontrollably and I know that she loved every bit of it by the way she chuckled menacingly.

“Can't take it huh? You wish you could run away don't you?” She taunts me as she rubbed faster and faster as I struggled to keep my legs separated. The feeling felt so good but there was so much of it that my brain didn't know how to process it, “When you cum I want to hear a thank you and then you can go home.” she says dryly keeping up her stimulation. The feeling felt indescribable, I just knew that it was building and building, and I wanted it to reach it's highest point so that I could cum. It was so hot for her to be controlling me this way. She didn't have to know that though.

As she rubbed me I felt warmer and warmer down there until I reached it. I reached my high. She seems to know that too.

“There's no way you're this experienced.” I sit up trying to avoid her gaze as I reached for my panties on her bed. She turns and straddles me so that we were facing each other. She snatches my panties from me.

“Ah ah ah, what did I tell you to say?” She asks motioning to her room door I get off of her bed feeling weak in the knees as I stood by the door.

“Thank you.”

“Good, now go.” She shoos me. I almost feel bad because I didn't make her cum.“But my underwear.” I motion to it meekly as she dangles or from her pointer finger.

“ Oh these? No worries, you'll get them back next time you come here. You will be back, won't you?” She grins to me. I know that if I didn't return she could expose me at any moment. She had me for life. And now that she had my panties? She had proof or what I did with her.

“No doubt.”


	3. Yes Sir

_**Tw: TeacherxStudent, Spanking, Penetration, Power Dynamic, Spanking, Blackmail** _

_**Boyxgirl** _

"This was the last test that could've saved you and you failed. I warned you that if you didn't get at least a B you'd have to go to summer school." Mr. Harrison sighs as he walks back to his desk where I stood. When he told me to meet him after school my stomach churned waiting for this moment. I knew it couldn't have been good news and it wasn't.

"Please, I'm a senior and I have to graduate with my class! Please let me take it over."

"Thing is..." He trails sliding my test on the desk where it'd be facing me, "The test had basic shit on it that I've covered many times. I even offer Saturday tutoring. There was no fucking excuse." He scoffs and I'm taken aback by his cursing. I felt horrible because he was right. He was an amazing teacher, I just didn't always do my work. I let it all catch up to me and now I regretted every second of it.

"I'm sorry..." I try, finding myself too proud to beg for another chance. That's what I wanted to do. That's what I needed to do or else I wouldn't graduate.

"For what exactly? You failed yourself. You know, I really wanted to see you succeed. I know you had so much potential! If you needed help all you had to do was ask-" He seems to look unphased. Almost as if he was expecting this. Let's be honest, everyone was.

"Please, I know I've wasted so much time, I wish I hadn't. I really need to graduate, it's all I want. Please allow me to fix this!" I plead staring mindlessly at the F on the test. An F though? How'd I fùck it up so bad?

"Very well," He slides the test off of the desk, opens a draw and pulls out a new one, and places that one on the desk, "You can't tell anyone outside of this room of my methods or the result will be your failure, got it?" He warns motioning to a cup full of pens on his desk and I nod. I was just happy to take the test. I grab a test, grab a pen, and I turn on my heels to walk away but he calls me back.

"Buh, buh, buh. I want to make sure you're not cheating, do it here on my desk." He tells me and being the smart girl I am, I don't argue it. I place the test on his desk, lean over, and I get busy. Name: Emily Taylor. Wow, that was easy. I breeze through the first few questions when suddenly I feel his breath by my ear.

"Slow down, that's how we got here in the first place, remember? Take your time and devote your attention to the test, don't lose focus." He hums placing his hands on the sides of my thigh raising them higher and higher until they were underneath my skirt. What the hell?! I jolt away and snap my head toward him, "Mr. Harrison?". Where the hell did he get off doing that?

"Summer school." He sings with a threatening tone, "Lose focus of that test one more time and I'll take it back." He warns causing me to hesitantly go back to my position of being practically bent over his desk. Come on Emily, you need this. Just ignore him. The race in my heart and the tears in my eyes were harder to ignore, though somehow I managed.

He continues dragging his fingers along the sides of my thighs and leaves them resting on my hips. It's extremely hard to ignore the fact that he was there, actually very hard, "Mr. Harrison-"

"Call me Sir." He says with little to no emotion. For some reason, I feel very hot and bothered at this. But mostly I was uncomfortable.

"Sir, I can't focus," I say quietly as his fingers slip between my legs and rub me right... well there. I can feel butterflies down there as I grew restless against his touch. It was taking everything in me not to jolt away. But I needed this. Well, not this but to be able to do the test.

"Mmh, is that so? Would dirty thoughts happen to be running through your mind right now?" He asks as he continues rubbing me. I hated that I was aroused. This was wrong and if I had a choice I'd leave. But I didn't. I needed to pass this test to graduate on time and to do that I needed to let him do whatever he wanted.

"No sir, it's just you're touching me."

"Yes, I know. I hope you're testing while you play captain obvious, my love." He chuckles, removing his touch from me. He flips my blue-plaid uniform skirt up exposing my panties.

"You're a fast girl aren't you? You've got a fat ass and a fat pussy, I bet the boys tell you that." He rubs my ass with his large hands and tears fall out of my eyes. How the fuck did it get to this point and why was I meant to endure this or go to summer school.

"I've always thought of those kinds of comments as disturbing and not classy." I try to throw a hint at him in the same breath but I guess it misses. What a shame.

"Surely you must be flattered in some part of you. Your body is so séxy, Emily. So fücking sexy. Do guys have to earn this body or are you just giving it away?" He continues massaging my ass, speaking from behind me. His words make me really upset and angry. I watched as a single tear fell on the test, blurring the ink on one of my circled answers. Finish the test. Get it done and you can go.

"I'm actually a virgin." I spit bitterly but that is met with a hard smack on my ass. I throw my test don't and flip my body around so that I was facing him. I didn't know how much more of this I'd have to endure, "Please you can't touch me like this! Technically you're not allowed to. " I squeak, not even realizing I was full-on crying now. Tears were streaming down my face but he just looks at me with a cold-evil look. I've never known him to be this way as a teacher.

"Sir. You're forgetting the sir. Did you know there's no written rule against spanking? There's actually a rule about what would've warranted one back in the late 1980s until 2006 when they verbally said the practice would be stopped. Bend over and let me show you one of the ways I technically am allowed to touch you." He sneers using my arm to turn me back around and his other to pin my torso flat across the desk. He was going to what?

"Please, Sir." I choke out, sobbing as I lost sight of the test before me. I knew that I needed to do it. I knew that this would all be over soon and I'll never have to see him again. I know that I could take this. I was strong. I could take anything. I remember when Robert Sams tried to force himself on me at a party and when he failed he spread terrible rumors about me. I wasn't to die at first but now I didn't care much. I was going to graduate if it was the last thing I did. So many people didn't believe I could, including the creators of the rumors.

"Now, now, you naughty little thing. Begging doesn't work for me, but it's so hot when you try. Do you beg the boys not to tell everyone when you suck them off? You know that isn't expected of a young lady. But then again, school girls are the most fun. The naughtiest for sure." He laughs placing one of his hands on the center of my ass, rubbing it slowly. I didn't understand why part of me was turned on by this. But that was just my body. My brain wishes I didn't have to do this.

"I don't, sir." I clench my teeth wondering just when he was going to hit me. My mind couldn't really even process it but I wanted to make sure I was ready for it. I've been spanked as a child by my nightmare of a stepfather. Thank god he was gone now.

"You don't what? You don't beg them not to tell?" He asks curiously in a playful tone that was driving me insane. I gulp before I respond, "I don't sück anyone off. The rumors, they're not true. They were made up by a boy who tried to assault me-" he pulls me back by my hair and pulls me down to the ground, making it so that my face was before his private area. My eyes widen in horror when he pulls his belt all the way through the loops of his pants with no effort and he begins unbuttoning his pants. Was he...

"Bullshit. If I pull my díck out my pants, you wouldn't know what to do with it?" He literally seems to be looking down on me. I scoot away but he reaches a hand around to the back of my head and pulls me forward so that my head had nowhere to go but the intended destination, "Look at me." He demands causing fear to shoot through my body. I knew he couldn't hurt me but here he was...hurting me. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about death or anything major like that but I did have something to fear. Why was he doing this?

I hesitantly look up at him knowing that my mascara was running down my face and he was seeing every bit of how much he truly affected me. By now I'd forgotten completely about the test. He removes his hand from the back of my head and brings it to my jaw, where his fingers would probably leave marks from how tight he was holding me.

"Are you going to give me any problems?" He asks me as his free hand pulled down his underwear. I tried not to look at that and I instead continued to look into the face of a stone-cold monster. How could my first sexual experience be so... chaotic? Did I just call this a sexual experience?

"No," I say meekly, trying to make the best of this situation. As I said, I knew I wasn't going to die. I just had to get through this. I knew that I could do it, "No who, dear?" He squeezes my jaw a little bit harder. I try my best to ignore the arousal I was feeling because if I let this turn me on I'd probably prove everything he thought about me. I'd also be just as bad as him.

"No sir," I whisper stumbling back a bit as he abruptly lets go of my jaw. I crouch before his díck which was maybe 6 inches. I was inexperienced so I didn't know if it was big or not. I didn't exactly know how to begin what he expected either.

"Sir, can you help me?" I want to punch myself in the face for this. I hear a deep chuckle come from him as I stared at his hard díck right before me. My instincts told me to grab it but I wasn't sure.

"Good girl remembering to ask for help. Of course, I'll help you."He places his hand behind my head and fists a lock full of my hair, "Place your hands on me. Move your hands up and down and each of your hands should move clockwise and counterclockwise" He says in an almost endearing kind of way like he genuinely wanted me to learn and use him as my dummy. I almost liked it.

I put my hands on him and do the motions he described. I figured I was doing a good job judging by the low grunts he immediately began to make, they were oddly satisfying. Could I make someone feel that way? I continue going, feeling confident due to the vocal responses I got from my rhythmic actions. Why was I getting turned on? Why was I suddenly normalizing this? Part of me had to like it.

He suddenly shoves my face onto his dick and I use the common knowledge I knew to avoid fucking up. I've read enough erotica to know you didn't use any teeth. I simply made an inward sucking motion with my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down him with the help of his hand as far as I could safely go without gagging. I look up at him and catch him smirking down at me with a pleased look on his face, "Fück, don't look at me that way. You're such a naughty girl and it's driving me mad the things I want to do to you." Anxiously I look away, playing with his words in my head. Okay, that part turned me on. It's driving me mad at the things I want to do to you. Is it bad that I was curious?

"Fück!" He verbalizes as he pushes me further along him than I'd been going. I gag but he doesn't stop. He'd set a new goal for me, and I had to reach it every time my mouth went down him, "You can take all of me. I fucking know you can" He moans as he made me do exactly what was turning him on so. His talk was so dirty and it's all I could focus on. After a while of me gagging and feeling like I'd throw up, he pulls himself out of my mouth and I watch in fascination as cum flows out of his díck like lava out of a volcano. It was so hot watching it ooze out so slowly. Fück.

"Time for the test, my dear." He holds his hand out for me and I set myself back to the desk. Was it all over now? But it wasn't. He places a hand on the small of my back and with one hand he tugs down my underwear. I don't even fight it because this is what I wanted. My pussy throbbed and begged to be penetrated

He comes behind me and pushes me further onto the desk so that my field of view was a close up of my test, "Focus on the test, alright? Be my good little school girl and don't let anything distract you, understand?" He says as he glides his dīck along my folds teasing me. I don't think much about my next actions when I push my hips against his pelvis and moan something soft. I couldn't stand him rubbing me. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted to know what that felt like.

"Tell me you're going to take all of me. Tell me that even if it's too much, you'll be a good girl and take it all. Tell me." He continues teasing me by rubbing himself along my püssy lips but never making any moves to enter me. I was going to have to say it, wasn't I?

"I'm going to take all of you, sir. Even if it's too much I'm going to take it... just please-" As soon as I get my words out I feel him pushing himself inside of me. The size difference between him and my vagina was instantly noticeable. I hoped this wouldn't be unbearable. He pushes into me slowly causing a searing pain but I clench my jaw and squeak, unwilling to let him know that it was hurting me. Again I feel tears coming out of my eyes but I try to focus on the test. I couldn't focus at all on what I was reading. He had to have known this would be impossible.

He begins plowing into me harder and deeper as he then reached his arm around me and held my neck. Though it hurt my shít and felt uncomfortable, I was still being turned on. The force, the feeling of him filling me up, the speed? It was all so hot. Besides, I think I have a pain kink. My pen flies out of my hand onto the other side of the desk, I looked down at the test and mumbled, "Sir... I don't think I'll finish." I hadn't even done half of the test. If I didn't finish this will all have been in vain.

"Of course you will, I'll make sure of that." He grunts removing his hand from my neck and bringing it to the front of me, fingers easily finding my clit. He begins rubbing me insanely fast causing me to moan out loud at the sudden surge of pleasure. This one was different than just being turned on by him using me. I was feeling feelings I've never felt down there before. He continues pounding me mercilessly as he rubbed me just the same. I was continuously bucking my hips back against him and feeling weak in the knees every time a grunt or a low curse came out of his mouth.

With his free hand, he slaps my ass, pounding and rubbing me faster. My knees feel like jelly from the sheer rush of it all. He continues slapping my ass soft enough that it didn't leave a mark but hard enough that it stung for 2-3 seconds and even left you still thinking about it. When his rubbing and strokes got faster than ever he asked me, "Fück, you've got to be close. I'm almost there again." He moans sounding out of breath behind me, "How do I know, sir?" I reply a little too quickly, knowing that what came next was us cumming in unison.

"Trust me. The way your legs shift and go crazy trying to figure out what to do right now? You're getting there. You'll know, Emily." He says and I find it so hot. All of the sudden, the pleasure I felt seemed to build higher and higher, kind of like traveling straight up a steep rollercoaster. My body craved his touch but it did so much that I also wanted to get away from him. I neared my high as he neared his and within a few more strokes his hand falls from my clit and he abruptly pulls out of me. I feel his warm cum squirt onto my lower back. I wondered how that looked, at first he creamed.

I don't realize it but we've both been moaning simultaneously and it seemed to bring us closer together in a strange way. I should never be that close with a teacher. I can hear him pulling up his pants but I'm too in shock to pull back up my underwear. I seem to realize I hadn't when I feel his fingertips on my underwear where it sat at my ankles— pulling them up for me. I mumble a nearly silent thank you and pick up the pen off of the desk to get back to work but his hand reaches around me and takes the pen out of my hand.

"Time's up. Get out." He says, reaching his arm around for the test too. I pull my skirt down the right way and turn toward him. Well not exactly. I couldn't look him in the eye, not after what just happened. Get out?

"I-I'm not finished." I watch broken heartedly as he folds up the test and put it in his pocket. Tests don't go there. They don't get folded! What was he doing!

"Dear, I've got a teacher coming to discuss curriculum..." He trails going around his desk pulling out a laptop from some part of it, "Save us both the embarrassment. We'll talk later, alright?" He says causing me to bubble in anger. He spanked me, he fondled me, had me suck him off, and he had sex with me. And that was it? I didn't even get to finish my test?

I walked out of that room in embarrassment and anger without a single word, slamming the previously locked door behind me. I was going to start crying, I felt it in the way my breaths became deep and short and a lump grew in my throat. And you enjoyed it, I tell myself pertaining to the situation. He used your body the way everyone assumes it gets used and you get nothing in return. You let him turn you into something you weren't, you aren't even going to tell anyone huh? I couldn't tell anyone. Not what he did to me, and not what I'd agree to let him do in exchange for something. Did I even respect myself at all?

Suddenly my phone pings in my pocket. My mind automatically goes to the worst scenario. Someone secretly recorded what went down and now everyone had proof of what I was. Not only a slut, but a slut who was one for free. Shit. I pull out my phone and quickly realize that the notification wasn't that at all.

'Emily Taylor: Updated grade of A+ on History Test on 20th Century World History in 9th period History'


End file.
